Spoiled Brat
by Alexandra Rhyme Kruskov
Summary: Asch fell ill after the incident concerning chemical liquids. Luke were there to take care of him . Pairing: AschLuke


Thanks to a certain doctor wannabe colonel, the whole team ended up staying the night in the machine city, Belkend. What was the problem? There was a Yulian City scientist who asked the colonel to examine some chemical liquids over the lab. But before the colonel was able to perform such task, a redheaded God-General suddenly entered the door and startled the scientist. In the end, he dropped the liquid and they evaporated. Since they didn't know what effect actually the chemical liquid would cause, they did some experiment. The colonel was given the task since the doctor was away. Fortunately…or rather unfortunately, the colonel was studying as a doctor to some degree.

So, the one who made the trouble was…punished and must do his responsibility as a…test subject, or rather a guinea pig. It end well though, after few 'incidents' concerning life and death. The colonel concluded that the liquid's effect when inhaled was reducing the oxygen within the blood. Asch quickly went out as soon as the colonel finished his explanations. The rest of the team was just too shocked to see how heartless the colonel was, and there he were, smiling as usual like the whole thing was nothing. Like, what if Asch was really dead????

But more surprise awaits them, they found the God-General collapsed right outside the lab. After trying to calm the hysterical princess, they took Asch to the inn right away. 'They' in this case was Guy and Luke, since the colonel was too 'old' for that.

'So, was this thanks to your medicine?' asked Luke, completely pissed off, since he had some of it too to reduce the chemical liquid effect. So did everyone else.

'Unfortunately not' replied Jade, in his usual I-don't-care tone.

'Unfortunately???' said Guy.

'It seemed Asch is suffering from dehydration already, and he might has not eating well, as far as I noticed it. He's already in a weak state and he kept pushing himself too hard, so it ended like this' explained Jade.

'I don't know if you're just trying to cover your fault…' replied Guy.

'What's the point in lying anyway, I'm an honest and humble soldier'

'No, you don't' replied the whole team.

'My,my…' 

--------------

'So, why do I have to eat YOUR cooking?' asked Asch, finding his look alike sitting on a chair beside his bed bringing some food he cooked few moments ago. ' And what's all that crap?'

'Don't call them crap! I worked hard to make this to please your high classed tongue, you know!' replied Luke.

'…why do I have to eat your cooking? Aren't there other better people to do that?' protested Asch, still disbelief in the fact that he must eat what his replica made. That was one of the nightmare he'd have.

'Well excuse me, everyone forced me, weren't they do that, I won't do this. Or else you want to taste some burnt meal Natalia always make or having poison made by Jade in your food…' said Luke, angered.

'What? She did that far?'

'Well, she's not getting better, and on your note, both Guy and Jade went out for more information and Tear and Anise were collapsed thanks to Jade's potion. But you're the worst since you got dehy- what's that…and you don't eat enough. Since I'm the only one available, I'm the one who should cook, and you better be satisfied with that'

'Fine, enough for that speech, I'll eat them. Although I'm pretty sure yours worse than Natalia's'

'Sh-shut up and eat'

Asch looked at the tray in front of him. It was simple curry rice. He looked again at his replica. Spicy food for sick people? Well, he sure heard that herbs are good for health. It couldn't be helped, he'd just eat it or else he'd never hear and end from the replica. He ate a spoonful. He was surprised to taste that curry rice. It was better than he thought, in fact, much better.

'How do you like it?' asked Luke.

'Hmm…it's quite good, although I'm not happy to admit it. But, did you know that sick people are not allowed to eat spicy food? And…it's a bit too…'

'Fine, if you don't want it, I'll eat it myself'

'I didn't say I didn't like it' replied Asch. 'But…'

'But…?'

'……'

'My hands shaking, I can't even hold the spoon. Do you…mind helping me…?' asked Asch, blushed.

'I don't mind' answered Luke, also blushed. He never thought his original would say such thing like that. Of all people, Asch asked him. Surprised he was, but he wouldn't be happier to do a favor for Asch. He never know why but he always wanted his original to ask him a favor. Maybe, that way, will allow Asch to acknowledge him. But there were more than that. Yet he didn't know what that is…

'Open your mouth' said Asch

'What?' asked Luke.

Just before he realized it, Asch made him eat a spoonful of his curry rice. He didn't realize his face was blushing as he chewed the food that Asch was looking at him with a satisfied face.

'And how was it?' asked Asch, can't hold a mischievous smile.

'Surprisingly good' answered Luke, still blushed.

There Asch spotted a bead of rice sticking near the replica's lips. More mischievous plan came into Asch's head. His head weren't full of these things before. Maybe it was one of Jade's potion's side effects? Whatever it might be, he decided he must do what popped inside his head before his hard head decided to stop it.

Right after Luke put the tray on the table, Asch pulled his replica's face toward his. Their lips almost met. Before the replica could processed on what happened, Asch was already did the assault. Luke could felt the wetness of a tounge tracing near his lips and then slowly moved to his lips before Asch decided to kiss him. Right, a kiss…maybe? He didn't know if it was a kiss or not. Because Asch was licking him. He seemed desperately needed a kiss back, for in his eyes were such loneliness. So Luke did, for some reason he couldn't resist. He kissed back . When his head was able to process what happened and screaming the situation to Luke, it was already too late. Asch was already got a firm grip on him and won't let him go at the moment. Not when he already got what he wanted.

But thanks to that, Luke didn't fall after Asch let him go. Both of them were blushing in lack of breath. But Luke was even redder than his original. He never ever thought of kissing someone. Especially not his grumpy original. What actually went inside his head? But it's not like Luke didn't enjoy it. In fact, he wanted more. But he's afraid to say it, or rather too shy…

He needed not to wait. Asch initiated it. This time, Asch assaulted his neck. Slowly licking his way toward the replica's ear and started nip on it. That was the first time for Luke to experience such sensation that he moaned too loud.

The door was knocked in a few moment after that and opened without permission. It was Natalia. Lucky them, Asch was already let Luke go before the door was opened. Still he wished that Natalia didn't realize Luke's blushing face or she'll realize what were they doing.

'I thought I heard strange voice, you guys didn't fight again, did you?' asked the princess.

'I'm going to wash the plate…' said Luke as he grabbed the plate and ran out from the room as fast as he could. But ended up slipped and fell outside the room. Everyone could hear a voice of broken plate.

'How clumsy…' said Asch.

'Hmmm…oh, well. I'm going to check on Tear and Anise, you better don't do swordfight here' said the princess as she went out the room.

'Yes, ma'am' replied Asch.

----

Luke entered the room only to find Asch sleeping and facing the other side. So he actually didn't know if Asch were actually sleeping or not. So he laid on his own bed and facing the other way so he didn't have to face Asch. He was afraid that Asch was angry at him for ruining the…um…scene. And when he's started to enjoy it too…

'You're sleeping here?'

Luke was startled to hear that voice, so he turned the other side and found Asch was facing him too.

'Yeah, well I'm in charge to take care of you so…' replied Luke.

'so…?'

'Are you angry?'

'I can't be lying to say I'm not angry but…that was your first time, right? It can't be helped. I knew I should've doing this before' 

'Huh?'

'Since you're sleeping in the same room as I am…'

Luke was wondering if Asch was going to continue what he did before and he really didn't wanted to do that. Not that he didn't like him to do that. But the sensation before really made him scared.

Asch slowly moved to the furthest side of his bed and pats the other side as he tried to hold his blush, which made a really strange expression. Luke understood clearly what he wanted him to do…

So Luke found himself laid in the same bed as Asch. He never thought to be that close with Asch, although not as close as before.

'Well, when people are sick they become such as spoiled brat…' commented Luke.

'I enjoy it though' replied Asch.

Asch found Luke's face redder than usual. Worse than just blushing. So he stick his forehead with Luke's. It was a bit warm…

'Ah…Asch? What is it?'

'Hnnh, you got fever'

'Oh…'

'Just 'oh'? You realized that then?'

'But I don't want to make everyone worried…I don't want to add…'

'It's not good if they found out it later when you're already at critical state…you idiot…'

'….'

'Can I ask you something then?'

'What?'

'Can you…. make me warm enough?'

'I thought you'll never ask, you've become a spoiled brat yourself'

-----

Guy and Jade returned to the inn late at night. Everyone except Natalia has slept. She was sitting on the sofa alone, enjoying a cup of tea. A reward to her hard work.

'Welcome back, do you want a cup of tea too? It's cold outside…' offered Natalia to her just returned friends.

'Thanks, and what about everyone?' asked Guy.

'They're already asleep' answered Natalia.

'But it's too quiet' replied Jade.

'Oh, I know what you meant, our red blockheads' said Guy.

'Ah, that…don't worry. We'll never have a fighting issue between them again' said Natalia.

'What?' replied Jade and Guy at once.

'Why don't you take a peek in their room?' suggested Natalia.

They did what the princess suggested. So they were surprised to see the scene. Both of the redheads slept in a same bed, holding at each other. It was a bit strange after seeing them fight whenever they meet. Then they were sleeping together like brothers and forgetting all those insults and mocks. Moreover, they both smiled. Jade closed the door behind him.

'Well, I must admit I'll miss the crowd, and you're right, Natalia. We'll never find the fight issue again' said Guy.

'I doubt it, if they're too shy to admit it, they'll fight again' replied Jade.

'You sure enjoyed it, didn't you?'

----------


End file.
